To Close
by baileybeagle
Summary: A story told from Olivia and Elliot's p.o.v.'s Post Fault. There just friends in my story, sorry.
1. Olivia's Nightmare

**LAW AND ORDER:**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT...**

**TOO CLOSE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order; Special Victims Unit and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**They say we're to close...**

**CHAPTER 1: OLIVIA'S NIGHTMARE...**

**OLIVIA'S P.O.V.**

They say we're to close and I guess this case proved how close.

**FLASHBACK/DREAM**

*I stand there looking at Gitano holding you hostage. Unable to think of what to do.

_"Shoot him!"_ You tell me, but I can't.

My hands are shaking as I point my gun.

_"Shoot him!" You yell again. _

_"You know that little girl? It's possible, she isn't dead. She could be locked up in a building somewhere, huh? Or_ _someplace else fifty miles away, you don't really know, do you?" Gitano taunts and I can hear in his voice that he's scared. _

_"You're a liar!" I say._

_"Yeah, well that's the point." Gitano says. _

_"She's not dead otherwise; he would've been long gone! Unless you sick like that to Gitano. You like to play with corpuses?" You ask Gitano. _

_"I love that, the deader the better, they don't fight as much." Gitano responds and I want to be sick. _

_"Olivia, you think about me and Rebecca is dead. Pull the trigger. Shoot him! Shoot him! Olivia, shoot him!" You yell, but I can't._

Because I care for you too much.

_"Yeah, you do that. Look you better take me out in one perfect...perfect shot. Of course my reflexes are tight. I could pull the trigger, before the bullet ever hits me, or maybe you miss me all ways there's an eighty percent chance I'm going to take this guy's head clean off! But you try it; it's definitely going to turn out great!" Gitano says._

_"Or you can kill us both, Victor! You'll still never walk out of here." I tell Gitano._

_"Right, right. Because you've got some buddies coming, huh...when's this going down?" Gitano ask._

_"Any minute." I reply._

_"Great, great." Gitano says and I can hear that he's nervous._

_"Just tell us where you hid her." I say._

_"You know you could put the gun down. Otherwise, she's gonna die. She's gonna die! He's gonna die! And it will be all your fault! Just like the little boy, how's your neck?" Gitano ask and I feel the fury pumping through my veins._

_"It's not the same thing, Olivia, you know that." You tell me._

_"Yes, it is, Olivia. God, you guys are a couple of screw ups. How could you guys let that little boy..." Gitano keeps going. _

_"Olivia...Olivia, look at me..."_

You beg me.

"...yo_u can do the right thing, I didn't. I made that choice with Ryan and it was wrong." You tell me with pleading eyes and I know you're still trying to convince me to shoot._

_"Elliot..." It's all I can say. "It was my fault, don't do it. Don't make my mistake." You plead with me and I know you feel guilty about Ryan. _

_"Shut up! Be quiet!" Gitano yells and I know he's trying to remind us he's there._

_"I would've done the same thing." I say. "Don't make my mistake." You repeat._

_There is a noise coming from somewhere._

_"Drop it! Drop the gun! You cops don't come in here or everybody dies...Hey...hey...I'll tell you where she is!" Gitano says and I know he's getting desperate._

_"Where?" I ask already knowing he won't tell the truth._

_"In a van, parked in a garage. She might still be alive." Gitano replies._

_"He's lying." I tell you. _

_"I know." You tell me. _

_"He's never going to tell us." I say. _

_"You're right." You say as tears fill your eyes. _

_"We can walk out of here alive, if you just put the gun down." Gitano says and I know he's lying. _

_"It's all right." You tell me. _

_"I'm sorry." I mouth as you close your eyes and wait for me to pull the trigger._

_There is a sudden noise and a gun shot. _

_Gitano falls dead to the ground.*_

**END FLASHBACK/DREAM**

I wake up on my couch and realize I have been crying.

I had already gone to Cragen after the case and requested a new partner.

I can't be put in that situation again.

I love my partner Elliot Stabler too much and I don't want to lose him.

He has been part of my family ever since we started working together.

Elliot had come by a couple of hours ago to talk, but I didn't answer the door.

I couldn't stand to talk to him right now, so I just locked my feelings for him deeper inside me.

He is a married man and I know he'll never see me for more than a partner or a best friend.


	2. Elliot's Question

**LAW AND ORDER:**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT...**

**TOO CLOSE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order; Special Victims Unit and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**They say we're to close...**

**CHAPTER 2: ELLIOT'S QUESTION...**

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

I stand there as Gitano holds a gun to my head. I stare into Olivia's eyes, I see fear and determination.

**Flashback ***

_"Shoot him!" I yell at you, but you just stand there._

_I know if he escapes he will do to other kids what he did to Ryan._

_"Shoot him!" I yell again._

_I see it in your eyes you don't want to risk me getting hurt to._

_"You know that little girl! It's possible she isn't dead! She could be locked up in a building somewhere, huh? Or fifty_ _miles away. You don't really know, do you?" Gitano taunts and I can tell he's getting nervous._

_"You're a liar!" Olivia says._

_"Yeah, well that's the point." Gitano says. _

_"She's not dead; otherwise he would be long gone! Unless you're sick like that, Gitano. You like to play with corpuses?" I ask. _

_"Yeah, I love that. The deader the better, they don't fight as much." Gitano responds and I see a look of revulsion on your face. _

_"Olivia, you think about me and Rebecca is dead. Pull the trigger!_ _Shoot him! Shoot him! Olivia, shoot him!" I yell._

_I can see in your eyes how much you care, but so can Gitano._

_"Yeah, you do that! Look you better take me out in one shot! One perfect...perfect shot! Of course my reflexes are tight. I could pull the trigger, before the bullet hits me. Or maybe you miss me, anyway there's an eighty percent chance I'm gonna take this guy's clean off! But you try it it's definitely going to turn out great!" Gitano says._

_"Or you can kill us both, Victor. You'll still never walk out of here." Olivia tells him._

_"Right, right. Because you've got some buddies coming, huh…when's that going down?" Gitano ask._

_"Any minute." Olivia replies._

_"Great, great." Gitano says._

_"Just tell us where you hid her." Olivia says._

_"You know you could put the gun down! Otherwise she's gonna die! She's gonna die! He's gonna die! And it will be all your fault! Just like the little boy, how's your neck?" Gitano ask and I want to hit him so bad._

_"It's not the same thing, Olivia you know that!" I tell you. _

_"Yes, it is, Olivia! God, you guys are a couple of screw ups! How could you guys let that little boy..." Gitano keeps going._

_"Olivia...Olivia, look at me…"_

_I plead with you._

"…_you can do the right thing! I didn't, I made that choice with, Ryan and I was wrong!" I say, wanting you to understand._

_"Elliot..." She says. _

_"It was my fault, don't do it. Don't make my mistake." I plead still feeling guilty about_

_Ryan and I know you see it in my eyes._

_"Shut up! Be quiet!" Gitano yells knowing he's lost control over us. _

_"I would've done the same thing." You tell me. _

_"Don't make my mistake." I repeat._

_Then a noise comes from outside._

_"Drop it! Drop your gun! You cops don't come in here or everyone dies...hey...hey...I'll tell you where she is!" I hear Gitano say and I know he is getting desperate._

_"Where?" You ask. _

_"In a van, parked in a garage! She might still be alive!" Gitano replies._

_"He's lying." You tell me. _

_"I know." I say. _

_"He's never going to tell us!" You say. _

_"You're right." I say._

_I feel the tears burn my eye as I think of never seeing Kathy, Dickey, Elizabeth, Maureen and Kathleen._

_As I think of no longer working beside you…_

_"We can walk out of here alive! If you put the gun down!" Gitano says, but you and I both know he's lying._

_"It's all right." I tell you with a nod. _

_"I'm sorry." You mouth, as I close my eyes and wait for the shot that kills me._

_There is a noise, a gunshot and Gitano slumps to the ground beside me. _

_Dead..._

_***End flashback**_

Later I go to your apartment after finding out you requested a new partner. I want to tell you that I was scared and didn't mean the things I said to you.

I want still want to be your partner, but you don't answer and I go home questions unanswered.


	3. Maybe Someday Olivia

**LAW AND ORDER:**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT...**

**TOO CLOSE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order; Special Victims Unit and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**They say we're to close...**

**CHAPTER 3: MAYBE SOMEDAY, OLIVIA...**

**OLIVIA'S P.O.V.**

I sit there on my couch after having woken up from that dream, the first thing I want to do is call Elliot and see if he's still alive.

I resist the urge though; I know how angry he will be at me for asking for a new partner. I'm tired of losing people I love.

I don't remember ever meeting my mother's parents. I don't know that they ever knew about me.

I lost my mother close to five years ago and tonight...tonight I almost lost Elliot. Because we're too close, I could have gotten him killed.

Then how would I explain to Kathy and their kids, it was my fault Elliot was dead.

I jump when the phone rings and look at the caller ID. It's Elliot; still not wanting to talk to him I ignore the phone.

I get up and go to get something to drink, then lay back down, this time in my bed and try to go back to sleep.

Elliot's words from earlier come back to me.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_"Is there something you want to say to me? Because if there is, let's hear it!" I yell. _

_"Why didn't you shoot, Gitano?" You yell back._

_"He was using the child as a shield!" I say. "How could you let him get so close to you?" You ask._

_"There were innocent civilians around, I couldn't get a shot!" I tell you. _

_Elliot started to walk away._

_"I can't do this anymore! I can't be looking over my shoulder to make sure you're okay!" You yell at me. _

_"You son of a bitch! You know that's not true!" I yell back, at this point I'm sure everyone is staring at us. _

_"I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to the rescue." You tell me. _

_***END FLASHBACK**_

I stand there in the kitchen, thinking about that moment in time.

I knew how much you cared for me, but it wasn't until that moment that I realized how much.

I begin to wonder if asking for a new partner is was the right choice, if there was some way we could've worked things out.

Then I remember that we were too close.

Too close as partners and too close to death working together.

Maybe someday we can be partners again.


	4. Maybe Someday Elliot

**LAW AND ORDER:**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT...**

**TOO CLOSE...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order; Special Victims Unit and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**They say we're to close...**

**CHAPTER 4: MAYBE SOMEDAY, ELLIOT...**

**ELLIOT'S P.O.V.**

Hours later I try to call you, but you do not answer...

I wish I knew what to say to you; all I can say is that I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, when I said we couldn't be partners anymore.

What can I say to change your mind about wanting a new partner?

I know I said things I didn't mean or tried to make you shoot

Gitano with him holding me hostage, but I couldn't get Ryan Clifford out of my head. It was my fault Ryan Clifford, was dead and now it's my fault I've lost you.

I don't know what I will do without you as my work partner. I guess I'll survive, but it's going to be hard without you.

I want to talk to you, tell you things I can't tell Kathy about my day on the job.

Tonight we came close losing each other, I guess too close.

When Gitano slashed your neck with the knife, I was scared I would lose you and when Gitano held me hostage

I know you were scared of losing me.

We lost so much tonight...will we be able to repair what has been lost or is our trust in each other gone forever?

I hope one day we can again be partners.

Maybe someday…


End file.
